Hearts Unmasked
by RosRua
Summary: Can Kakashi and Sakura carry out a mission to act as a couple without harming their friendship? Slightly AU-ish.  Rated T for  eventual  language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hearts Unmasked_

_Written for the KakaSaku Underneath the Underneath Fanfiction Contest_

_A/N: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but I am indebted to Kishimoto-sama for creating such a delightful world that I get to play with._

_Description: Can Kakashi and Sakura carry out a mission to act as a couple without harming their friendship? Slightly AU-ish. Rated T for (eventual) language._

Chapter 1

It started with a bang. The reverberation of splintering wood in the Hokage's office echoed in Sakura's mind, and the trees and ground sped by in a blur as she struggled to keep up with Kakashi, who had taken off like a shot the minute they left the gates. He hadn't spoken to her since and Sakura wondered again what he was thinking. But after all, how in Kami's name could anyone consider them a couple?

"The daimyo of the Land of Honey has need of a couple to help his son, ah, _acclimate_, to the idea of having a relationship with a woman." Tsunade paused, considering Kakashi's eyebrow, which had risen up higher than she'd ever seen on the mostly stoic ninja's face.

Sakura's face was a study in shades of red, as she struggled to get her emotions under control. "Is he sheltered, or likes boys, or what? " Sakura finally sputtered. "This isn't worthy of a mission! His father should just sit down and have a talk with him, or better yet, hire him a geisha!"

Tsunade's face grew stern as she said, "Konoha is needed. Besides, the pay is A rank mission pay. The daimyo is longtime friends with Homura and Koharu of the Council, and evidently only Konoha shinobi will do. Besides, there is a sizeable bonus if you succeed."

"Ah, nice. Just… who… is to be the, ah, couple?" Kakashi asked, trying to make the smile he didn't feel meet his eyes.

"Don't be obtuse, Kakashi!" Tsunade thundered. "Do you see anyone else here? Everyone else is out on a mission and you two are the only shinobi I have who I think can pull this off. Kakashi, you can maintain a jutsu to make you look a little younger, if you feel it will help the mission. You will find all the details in here," Tsunade continued, handing Kakashi a scroll.

"Shishou?" Sakura tentatively asked.

"Yes, Sakura? This question had better be worth my time. I have a lot of work to do today."

"We don't have to be a real … couple, do we?" Um, wait, that didn't come out right. "Do we have to … "

That was when one of the heavy paperweights from Tsunade's collection hit the back wall with a resounding crash. Any further utterance from Sakura was drowned as the Hokage stood up behind her desk and ground out, with barely controlled rising anger, "You are Konoha shinobi and you have everything you need to know to make this mission a success! You leave in three hours. Now go!"

"Hai." Both Sakura and Kakashi muttered their acquiescence as one and disappeared from Tsunade's office in a combined swirl of leaves and petals.

Tsunade regarded the leaves and petals thoughtfully. "See, you've always worked together so well, and you don't even see it." Shizune came in just in time to see the Hokage pick up a leaf and a cherry blossom petal and lay them together under a glass paperweight on her desk.

"How did they take the news?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighed. "About as good as can be expected. I'm not sure this will work, but if anyone can make it work, Kakashi can."

"What about Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"It may take her awhile yet to see it," said Tsunade. "We can only hope, and wait."

Glancing at the special Jonin running ahead of her, Sakura noticed the stiff set of his shoulders. "This looks like as good a place as any," Kakashi said as he leapt down from the tree branches. Sakura followed suit, dropping her pack on the pine needle-covered ground. The air was fresh here, and the loamy soil would make for a nice soft bed under their sleeping bags. Sakura loved how the clean sweet breeze instantly made her relax, and stretched her shoulders. "I'll get water," she offered.

"There's a lake over the hill there," Kakashi offered. Sakura set off, allowing her canteen to bump jauntily against her legs as she walked over the hill. Kakashi's eyes followed the rhythmic bump of the canteen against her bare legs and the sway of her short skirt. "Whoa, old boy," he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Where in Kami's name do you think your mind is going?" He brought his thoughts under strict control and wondered, not for the first time, if the Hokage's wisdom was infected by that extra bonus.

They finished dinner in silence. Kakashi's body was partially turned away from Sakura so he could eat with his mask down but she could see he was looking off into the forest, his face unreadable. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is wrong, Kakashi?" She felt like she might as well jump in with both feet.

"Ne, Sakura, nothing's wrong," Kakashi said, his signature crinkly eye smile showing above his mask. "I've just been thinking about ideas for the mission."

Sakura said, "I know what you mean. People have tried to give me advice about relationships, but I've never had to give anyone else advice. And, I mean, how do you do that by being a couple around a single person? I don't get it."

"Sakura, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Kakashi asked. Sakura jumped slightly, her mind going in all sorts of directions. "I didn't mean to make you ill at ease," Kakashi said. "Tell me this, then. Have you ever been around a couple who were so right together, and who made being a couple seem easy?"

Was this her normally reticent former sensei? Sakura supposed this new-found willingness to talk was mostly due to the mission, however, she couldn't resist the opportunity to crack the code on Kakashi. He was so reclusive, she didn't think anyone outside of Team 7 knew much about him. So she would draw him out as much as possible. "Well, Ino pretty well beats or talks her boyfriends into submission, so that's a no there," she said. "And of the others, only Shikamaru is in any kind of relationship, but he still denies that Temari is anything but sand under his skin."

Kakashi smiled in spite of himself. "Those are interesting observations, and pretty accurate too, I'll bet. I was thinking more on the lines of the way Kurenai and Asuma were, when Asuma was still alive."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess they always seemed really comfortable around each other. Kind of like they really liked being together and enjoyed each other's company. Is that what you mean?"

Kakashi studied the pink-haired girl carefully. It hadn't escaped his notice how her eyebrows had arched hopefully as she asked the question. Their expression gave depth and life to the jade green of her eyes. Damn Jiraiya, he was going to have to stop reading Icha Icha during this mission so he could keep track of his wayward mind. He really wasn't comfortable with that level of … Kakashi's eye opened wide in shock as he became aware of said green eyes right in front of his face as a cool hand was pressed to his brow. "Do you have a fever? Because you are really spacing out," Sakura said.

Kakashi disappeared so fast that Sakura's head spun. She sat for awhile, thinking that he would surely come back, but she realized she couldn't sense his chakra at all. Sakura sighed to herself. She supposed Kakashi would probably always be the kind of person who shied away from close contact with anyone. What had set him off? She was his medic, for Kami's sake, so it couldn't have been that mini checkup. Perhaps it was talking about relationships? No, Kakashi was one of the most professional Jonin she knew. If he felt like he couldn't do the mission justice, he would have said something. Sakura wondered what it would really take to get under that thick skin [_mask_, her Inner suggested]. Sakura shook her head sharply, irritated. She thought she had relegated her mouthy Inner safely to a back corner of her mind. Kakashi was pleasant to talk to, though. The few times he'd let his guard down around her, they'd had some really good conversations, and even laughed easily together. Sakura sighed. She wished they could be natural around each other. Kakashi was really a very likeable person.

"Ryo for your thoughts?" Kakashi's smooth baritone over Sakura's shoulder broke into her reverie and she looked up, startling only slightly.

She smiled at him. "I was just thinking how much I like talking with you, and how few good talks we've had over the years. We should talk like this more often."

Kakashi regarded Sakura silently. While he agreed with her, he didn't know what to do with that statement, and he wasn't sure he wanted to own up to that just then. "Well, we do need to pay attention to the subject at hand, and we've got about three more days until we reach the Land of Honey, although we're not due there for a week. So we've got some time to iron this out. We'll need to learn how to be more comfortable around each other in order to pull this off. Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Sakura said, "Yes, how come you rushed off like that? Did I say something wrong? And don't tell me a black cat suddenly got stuck up a tree and needed rescuing!"

Kakashi laughed shortly and moved around her, sitting down next to her. "I owe you an apology for that, Sakura. I… just needed some time alone. There are things in my past that make it difficult for me to be around people sometimes, and it just got to be too much at that moment."

Sakura looked at him with a newfound respect. Hatake Kakashi was being honest with her, for once, not hiding behind a fabrication. She wasn't sure how to respond, but since she'd always wanted to get to know him better, she decided not to react in her usual manner. Surprising herself, she laid a hand on his arm. Kakashi stiffened a little, but otherwise didn't move.

"We all have things that haunt us, Kakashi. Sometimes it's things that have happened to us, or ways in which we've acted in the past that we're not proud of remembering," and here, Sakura unexpectedly fell silent, her initial intent to encourage her teammate forgotten as mental pictures passed through her mind.

Kakashi noticed the change in her face. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura raised troubled eyes to him. It seemed as if he could see unshed tears in their corners.

"It doesn't do any good to remember times you've let yourself down in the past, Sakura," he said. "We all have them. When you say or do things that you aren't proud of, or your mouth or actions get away from you, you need to learn from them and move on. Not that that's easy." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I know this from experience."

Sakura leaned her head on Kakashi's arm. "I know, and this is one of the times that I almost called you 'sensei' again. I know I don't need to, that we've agreed we are beyond that now as fellow Jonin, but thank you for saying that. Sometimes I just get the feeling that even with all of the advances I've made as a person, being 19 now, with my training with Shishou and my work and research as a medic at the hospital, that the socially inept child I was is somehow stuck to me like a shadow and that I'll never get rid of it. Kind of like that temper of mine." Sakura smiled wryly, looking away. "Perhaps I just had the same thing happen to me that happened to you… memories of past actions fast forwarded through time and became real again, right in front of my face, though you couldn't see them."

Kakashi was silent for a little bit. On one hand, he was deeply shocked. Was it possible that Sakura, with her background, could understand some of the reasons his demons plagued him? He found himself warming to the idea of her as a person. They'd never talked much like this. Perhaps it was all due to their assignment, and would change once they returned to Konoha. He needed to remember that. But he found himself thinking that it would be nice if it would turn out differently. How did he see her, he wondered. A friend? Could he have a friend? Was he ready to let another person into his life as a friend? He honestly didn't know, he wasn't sure how to go about being a friend, and the openness of the conversation scared him, if he was going to be honest about it.

Sakura noticed Kakashi's preoccupation and asked, "Hey, I didn't say or do anything to make you uncomfortable, did I?"

Kakashi looked at her, and in his lone visible eye, she saw a vulnerability that she'd never seen before. "Sakura, I'll be honest with you. This mission is not going to be easy for me. And when we return to Konoha, I may need to go away for awhile. I am not used to being open with anyone, and it is something that makes me want to leave and just be alone."

"Kakashi? You've never told me … would you tell me about your team?" Sakura almost held her breath. This was the one topic that she instinctively knew had always been taboo with Kakashi and she wasn't sure how he would react. But since he had dropped his carefully crafted personal mask for the moment, she was hopeful that they could talk about it and she could find out more about what made him the way he was.

Kakashi reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Yes, I think I will, but not right now. We need to clean up from dinner and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

Sakura slowly let out a breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding. "So you're not mad that I asked?" she said.

"No, I'm not mad, Sakura. I've enjoyed talking with you although I'm not sure exactly why. That's nothing against you, I'm just not used to it. The only people I've ever really talked with at length, personally, are Genma and Gai, and with those two, you can imagine where the conversation goes. Now, let's get to cleaning up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing Sakura knew, she was shaken awake. "Sakura, your watch," Kakashi said.

"I'm on it," said Sakura. She made a cup of hot tea from the last of the hot water in a kettle by the side of the fire. Tea in hand, she moved to a tree at the edge of the campsite and sat down. It was a beautiful night, cool but not cold. Early autumn is much more enjoyable for camping than late summer, she thought. This one had been a hot summer for Konoha. Land of Fire? Maybe they should call it Land of Heat! Sakura smirked to herself. As she listened for anything out of place in the nightly breeze and rustlings, her thoughts drifted to their earlier conversation. Those few sentences they shared, without strain, had been some of the most meaningful she'd ever had with Kakashi. Former sensei. Funny, but she rarely thought of him in those terms anymore. He was just Kakashi. Incredibly strong, talented and almost scary Jonin, and her teammate. [_And a very sexy teammate too, yo_, her Inner piped up.] "Shaddap, you!" Sakura snarled in her mind. [_Well, you know it's true, you've thought it often enough_.] Her Inner's parting comment seared Sakura's consciousness. She knew how many times she had admired Kakashi's physique, but there was no way she was going to allow herself to jeopardize this newfound almost-friendship, if that's what you could call it.

Her thoughts sharply scattered as she picked up chakra signatures approaching fast. She reached for her kunai and leaped back toward the camp, aware that Kakashi was already out of his sleeping bag and heading for the safety of the trees. Kakashi's hands met in a jutsu, and the fire's embers went out. Silence settled around them. Then he was beside her, quietly whispering, "when I give the signal, you know what to do." Sakura merely nodded, knowing he would pick up on her movement. Kakashi disappeared, and the silence continued. Suddenly, she heard a surprised cut-off yelp and then an owl hooted. She slammed her free hand, charged with chakra, into the ground, concentrating on the direction she'd heard the owl. If all had gone well, the enemy nin would now be in a deep, steep-walled chasm. Two short hoots greeted her. She stood out of her crouch, kunai in her hands, ready in case she needed to let them fly.

Kakashi's voice came from the trees. "Let's see what we caught," he called. She walked over to where he was standing, Chidori illuminating Sakura's handiwork.

Two nin were at the bottom of the hole, staring up at their captors, blinded by the light of the Chidori. "Who are you and what do you mean by attacking us?" Kakashi growled out.

"Like we'd tell you," the taller one said.

"Seriously," Sakura said, "it would be far wiser to talk and live."

"You've got to be kidding," the shorter one said. "Everyone knows you don't trust Copy Nin Kakashi."

"Oh, so you know me? Well, then it seems like we should have a nice conversation," Kakashi said, making more signs. Chakra ropes shot out and bound the two ninjas' arms to their sides. "By the way, the more you struggle, the more chakra those ropes eat. If you don't want to be completely drained of chakra in a short while, you should stop moving."

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked the shorter ninja, struggling.

"It's easy. Do what you do best. Talk." Kakashi hauled the first ninja up out of the depths.

"Tie him to that tree, but don't release the chakra rope. Make sure his feet are tied too, relieve him of any additional weapons and remove his headband," Kakashi directed Sakura.

As she did so, the ninja looked at her and said, "Hey, you're a nice looker. Sure you want to do this? I could give you some enjoyment that would more than make up for that sorry old guy you're stuck with." Sakura looked at him, silently, ripped the remaining weapons and weapons pouch from him and bound his feet snugly. Her mouth was set in a thin firm line, and her eyes were beginning to glow with a dangerous green fire.

"Here's the second one, Sakura," Kakashi said, handing over the taller ninja. He looked at Sakura with a leer, and said, "Hey Pinky, want to have some fun?" Sakura finished binding him as well, dumping his weapons on the pile and dusting off her hands. She still said nothing. Kakashi watched her carefully, noting the slight glow of chakra on her hands and the fire in her eyes. He didn't blame her for being irked. These ninja were nothing but fools. Still, he didn't like at all how they were treating her, as if she was a piece of meat to be played with.

"Are you going to talk now?" he asked.

"I thought we answered that already?" said the first ninja. "Kill us or whatever, we don't care."

"Fine, have it your way. Sakura?" Kakashi's signal was all Sakura had been waiting for, as she cast her genjutsu. "How long do you think it will take?" Kakashi asked.

"Shouldn't be long," Sakura said as the ninjas began to look around them and in growing fear.

"Well, let's get a cup of tea then," Kakashi said, releasing the jutsu on the fire.

After they sat by the fire and sipped their tea for a bit, Sakura said, "I think they're about ready to talk." She released the genjutsu so they could speak, and the two ninjas looked at her in horror, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's so cold," one whined.

"It burns!" screamed the other.

"Let's try this again," said Kakashi. "Where are you from?"

They were down on their luck ninja from a minor country who decided to travel together and become famous by attacking and killing any ninja that they came across. They stumbled onto Kakashi and Sakura when they saw his white hair in the distance. Since they knew he was in the bingo book they figured they'd get rich if they captured him. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, disgusted.

"You interrupted a good dream," Kakashi growled, his face becoming cold, killing intent clear. "I should just kill you both right here and rid the ninja world of your stupidity."

"It was a very nice peaceful night until you two ruined it," Sakura added. "Plus, you need to learn some manners around women."

"Do whatever you want, just don't send us into that genjutsu again please," the ninjas begged.

"Tsk," said Kakashi. His hands formed seals faster than Sakura's eyes could follow. There was a loud sound, and suddenly both ninja were gone.

"What did you do?" Sakura's eyes were wide, as she looked at Kakashi.

"Not to worry, Sakura. I simply stripped them of their clothes, and transported them to the tag that I left outside of the Konoha gates. Anbu will collect them and take care of them."

"And their chakra?" Sakura couldn't help her medic-nin concern.

"They're very low on chakra, but they will be fine. What did you show them in that genjutsu? It was very effective, whatever it was."

"Thanks to Kurenai, I've been able to strengthen it and she says I'm almost as good as her. They just saw their bodies slowly being turned inside out and consumed by their worst fear. For one, it was freezing to death and crumbling away. The other one's fear was burning to death."

Kakashi regarded Sakura with newfound respect. He'd known she was training with Yuhi Kurenai and that Sakura was a natural genjutsu type, but he didn't know that she had developed it to this extent. "Didn't you want to punch them into next week for what they were saying to you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but I decided what they would create for themselves in my genjutsu was more than payback for what I would do to them. They'll probably have that memory for a very long time," Sakura said.

"Well," Kakashi said. "Let's break camp and move from here. All of this chakra usage and your earth moving will have attracted some attention, and I've had enough attention tonight."

They had been travelling through the trees for most of the night, and Sakura was beginning to get tired. She could go on till morning, which was a couple of hours away, but she craved sleep.

Kakashi dropped back to where she was. "There's a small town just up ahead. Why don't we rest till morning and then find an inn?"

Sakura brightened. "Sounds wonderful!" They dropped from the trees, drew blankets from their packs and found a nice overhanging bush for shelter.

"I think we'll be fine, but just to be sure, I'll ask Pakkun to keep watch." Sakura's murmured thanks barely reached Kakashi's ears before she was soundly asleep. Kakashi watched her for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips, before he summoned Pakkun.

"Yes, Boss?" the pug appeared. "Kinda early, ain't it?"

"Sorry, Pakkun, but can you keep watch till morning while we get some shut-eye?"

"Been in a fight?" Pakkun wisely asked. "Her chakra's kinda low." He nodded at Sakura.

"Yeah, she cast a pretty big genjutsu tonight."

"She's gotten pretty strong, hasn't she, Boss? Sounds like she's a good one to have in your pack."

"You're right on that one, Pakkun. Thanks. I'm going to get some sleep." Kakashi scratched the ninken's ears then crawled under his blanket, next to Sakura. Pakkun regarded the two of them for a moment, before trotting to the edge of the clearing. Soon, four of Kakashi's ninja dogs sat around the clearing, ears pricked, noses sniffing for danger, but they found nothing but the peaceful night. Kakashi drifted off to sleep with visions of the earth splitting in front of a feminine gloved hand and fiery green eyes filling his thoughts.

Sunlight through the leaves woke Sakura, and she stretched stiffly. Ouch, I need to work out these kinks, she thought. The combination of using that directed earth jutsu and the genjutsu for the first time, together, had taken a toll on her. Her strength had increased, but she knew she needed to increase her stamina training so her chakra wouldn't deplete so fast. She admitted that the ninjas' words had gotten to her and she had cast the genjutsu a little more harshly than was needed. Maybe Kakashi would train with her, and she could ask him if he was ever tempted to overuse his abilities to prove a point. Not that the two enemy nins knew what she was doing, but it still bothered her that she let the stupidity of their comments get to her.

She got up, clad in her tank and black shorts, and began her morning stretches, extending a leg in front of her and crouching to lengthen her hamstring, then switched to the other leg. As she was stretching her obliques, arm over her head and leaning to one side, Kakashi observed, "Nice flexibility."

"Thanks," Sakura said, dropping to a sitting position with her feet straight in front of her and her hands behind her. She did a backwards somersault, rolling up to a handstand, which she held, controlled, before widening her hands to shoulder width and slowly lowering her feet through her hands and sitting up in a perfect split. She then swung one of her legs to meet the other in front of her, straight out, did another back somersault and stood up straight, stretching her arms to the sky. Her back gave several satisfying pops as she did so, and she lowered her hands, smiling, and looked at Kakashi. But, he looked … stunned?

"I didn't know you could do that, Sakura! When did you learn gymnastics?"

"I saw them on a television show when I visited my aunt, and decided that with what I do as a ninja, they would be a good alternative training regimen," she said.

"I found out Iruka-sensei actually knew something about it, when I asked him if I could use the Academy gym after hours, and he let me borrow some of his books on the subject. He also pointed me to a couple of videos from the Konoha Library which I watched at my parents' house, and I just began working on it."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sakura," Kakashi said. "What else are you going to surprise me with?"

Sakura's eyes grew large with wonder, as she smiled at him. "I didn't know it was anything special. It's just something that I found I was good at, which was a refreshing change from a lot of things when I was a kid."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was about sixteen," Sakura said.

"And you never told me?"

"I wasn't sure how you, or anyone else, would take it. It's not exactly a normal ninja activity, and Iruka-sensei mentioned that possibly some people in the village might not understand, since it involved me as a girl stretching in ways girls don't normally stretch. I'm sorry; I hope you aren't offended that I didn't tell you?" she ended with a question, and again, Kakashi saw the raw uncertainty in her eyes. He found he didn't like seeing her troubled about anything.

Before he could think, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "No, Sakura, it doesn't bother me. What does bother me is seeing you thinking you've done something wrong, or hurting." Unbidden, Kakashi's hand moved to lightly touch a strand of Sakura's pink hair, and his expression softened. Both of them froze: Sakura, hardly daring to breathe, and Kakashi, unable to breathe. "_Dammit!_" the shout echoed in his mind, as the Kakashi in front of Sakura disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura hung her head, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was affected because he left so suddenly, or because she knew that Kakashi had somehow breached that carefully erected wall he kept between himself and personal contact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura busied herself, folding her blanket and putting it away. Kakashi said they would stay at an inn in the next town. She wondered if they would get a single room and supposed they had to, for the sake of the mission. With Kakashi disappearing every time she turned around, though, how were they going to complete the mission? It was obvious that he felt some affection for her, and she was beginning to realize she had some for him as well. His disappearances every time he got uncomfortable really frustrated her. She supposed they were going to have to talk about that, but she wasn't looking forward to it. Kakashi walked back into the clearing, and silently folded his blanket.

"I'm going to freshen up in the river. I'll be back in a bit," he said, and walked away. Sakura watched him go, feeling somehow that they lost all of the progress they just made.

"Okay, I'll wait then freshen up in a bit too," she muttered. [_He really gets on my nerves!_ her Inner snarled]. For once, Sakura totally agreed with her and didn't say anything. She busied herself around the camp for what she thought was a decent amount of time, then began her trek.

As Sakura walked in Kakashi's wake, she tried controlling her rising irritation. He has issues, she growled to herself, but I want to be his friend. I thought he wanted to be my friend too.

That reminded her of Naruto's knuckleheaded ways, and she wondered how she could get Kakashi to open up and face his feelings. It was easy with Naruto; she just pounded him and he stopped his bullheadedness and listened to her. That was not something she wanted to do with Kakashi though … unless … he owed her a training session. Maybe she could beat it out of him then. She heard some splashing, and skidded to a stop. She had walked faster than she thought, and didn't want to burst in on Kakashi and embarrass them both. Before she could back up, white hair appeared over the rise in front of her, and a shirtless Kakashi appeared.

"I didn't mean for you to come that quickly, Sakura," Kakashi said after a tired sigh. "Well, hurry and get yourself freshened up. We need to leave for the town." Kakashi walked by her in his boxers without a glance. Plaid, Sakura asked herself. He looks almost Scottish in those. As he toweled his hair dry and picked up his shirt and pants, his leonine muscles stretched in sinewy stripes across his body. Then he walked away toward camp. Sakura stood rooted to the spot, red-faced. She didn't know what to think, but she figured with her heart beating as fast as it was, she probably shouldn't try to think too much. Her Inner opened her invisible mouth, but Sakura silenced her with a threat to pummel her into next week, as she went down to the river to bathe.

The trip into town was short, silent and uneventful. Sakura didn't dare say anything as Kakashi led them to a decent-looking inn and silently paid for a room. At least it wasn't a fleabag, Sakura thought. The matron flashed a bright grin at him, and Sakura hoped that she at least thought they were a couple. When Kakashi turned from the desk, he winked at her with a crinkled eye, but Sakura thought it lacked any feeling. "Here we are, Sakura, our room is 328," Kakashi said. He held the door open for her, as they left the office, and placed a solicitous hand on her back. Sakura knew he had switched to mission mode, and said, "Thank you," as if she really meant it, with a glowing beam aimed his way. Once they got in the room, Kakashi's hand dropped from her back like it was a hot iron, and he said, "No need to keep the charm turned on, Sakura. I don't want to do this anymore than you do." Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

She sat down on the bed, since there wasn't a couch, and patted the mattress beside her. "Kakashi, come here and sit down. We have a few things we need to talk about before this goes any further."

"You're absolutely right, Sakura," Kakashi said. "Because this isn't going any further."

Sakura looked at Kakashi standing stiffly in front of her, arms crossed, single eye unreadable. "Sit down, Kakashi, and I mean it," Sakura said, her eyes glowing green with anger. "I want to be your friend, and we need to work out how your past will let me be your friend without you disappearing every time you show some emotion toward me. I am being totally honest and open with you and I expect nothing but the same. Now, sit!"

"How my past… is that what you think?" Kakashi sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Sakura, you don't want to be around me. I come with too much baggage, and I'm probably not fixable. I'm flawed, irresponsible, and unreliable. I'm not even sure I can pull off this mission." "Kakashi, who am I talking to? I understand about feeling flawed. Hell, I'm flawed. I can even understand about feeling irresponsible, because you walk around with Icha Icha all the time, in _public_! You invite that, and seem to relish it. But unreliable? You are one of the most reliable people I know, outside of being chronically late and not wanting to socialize with anyone … but at least I can rely upon that …"

Kakashi looked up at her. "So, you get me. But I can't do anything about what I am, who I am. What you see, the constant disappearing, this is me. I have no control over it. I am constantly afraid I'm going to screw up another life, like I did with Rin and Obito. I let them down, and I let Minato down. "

"I think it sounds like time you told me about Rin and Obito. They were your team, weren't they? Your friends?" Sakura shifted on the bed to sit cross-legged in front of Kakashi. Taking a cue from her, he also shifted and sat cross-legged facing her. "I thought you might be more comfortable this way, since we're sitting on a bed," Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Where did you get all this grown up-ness from, Sakura?"

"I don't know if it's as much being grown up as much as it's wanting to be your friend, Kakashi. Ino has done this many times for me. Maybe you can thank her."

Kakashi smiled. "She's a good friend then. All right, I'll tell you." Kakashi began to illustrate his relationship with Rin and Obito, how Rin seemed to be always tagging after him. "I guess I was like Shikamaru and thought that was too troublesome," he sighed. "She was a medic, and a good one. You remind me of her, though you are much more fiery. Uchiha Obito… where Sasuke was the best and the brightest of the Uchiha clan, Obito lagged behind. He made up for that with an excessive amount of determination. In fact, he reminds me a little of Naruto. He was a clown, but he was the one that I learned about teamwork from. He is the reason I am always late, and why I will not abandon my team, no matter what."

Sakura regarded Kakashi silently, waiting for him to continue. Kakashi's voice grew quieter as he relived the mission and how they split up because of Kakashi's insistence on following the rules, and Rin's capture by enemy ninja. When he told of Obito's impassioned plea to Kakashi to not abandon Rin for the sake of the mission, Sakura's eyes filled with tears. She could see how this still affected Kakashi. The story of the subsequent fight to free the captured Rin, and Obito saving her but getting crushed under the rock released by the Stone ninja, tore at her heart.

"So, Obito told me he wasn't going to make it, in that body, but that he wanted to be with me so he could see what we did in the future and be with us. Obito asked Rin to transplant his Sharingen, that had activated for the first time during the fight, into my eye. He said that this was his gift to me for reaching Jonin and that since I had lost my eye in the fight protecting him, he would be my eye. I couldn't refuse such a gift no matter how much it turned my stomach to be the reason for his death. I so wanted everything to be different, but I was powerless to do anything." Here, Kakashi's voice caught, rough, and he stopped, breathing hard. He grasped his hair as if he would pull it out, then covered his face. "And some people still don't get it… I didn't want it and I didn't take it from him." This last was said with a rough whisper.

"It still affects you like it was yesterday, doesn't it?" Sakura asked, tears running down her face.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "I live with it every day. I visit the memorial to let Obito know I'm trying to live up to the legacy that he left me and apologize to Rin but I still feel like a failure."

Sakura reached out and grasped Kakashi's hands, pulling them away from his face. "You're not a failure, Kakashi. You stood by us, all of us. And you wouldn't let us go, either."

"I didn't pay as much attention to you as I should have. I spent time with Naruto and Sasuke, and then Sasuke defected and I always felt responsible for that." Here Kakashi stopped, checking Sakura's face for reaction at the mention of Sasuke's name. The tears had dried by now. Sakura was touched at his concern.

"Thanks for checking, Kakashi, but I'm way over that. I was a silly girl in love with an idea of love that didn't measure up to anything real, and he never even knew I existed. When he did acknowledge me, I was an irritant, something to be slapped away. I finally woke up and let that go. It wasn't without some hard work, though," Sakura said softly. "Now, continue."

"What else is there to say?" Kakashi said.

"I want to know when you started wearing the mask and why," Sakura said. "I can't help but feel that it's somehow connected to all of this."

"Now, that, is something I have never told anyone."

"Come on, Kakashi, even you know it is not good to keep things like this inside. They fester after awhile, and can turn you into a completely different person. It's often hard to get rid of the personas that develop, if potentially dangerous psychological traumas aren't dealt with."

Kakashi's eyes became hard and flat. "You're the doctor," he said. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Kakashi, I have read your medical file, what parts of it Tsunade thought were appropriate in light of treating you when you've returned to Konoha half dead and we've had to put you back together too many times! You can trust me."

"Trust… that is a word I have never really liked, because I can't trust myself," Kakashi mused. "All right, I don't know what else I could lose." He sighed. "My dad was Konoha's White Fang. Evidently I look just like him. He was a highly skilled Jonin, well liked, and earned a lot of respect for Konoha. Something happened on one of his missions, and he abandoned the mission to save the lives of his teammates. Because of that, the mission failed and was a huge loss for Konoha. He was ostracized by everyone in the town, including his team. He could never forgive himself. I found his body when he committed suicide. I was 9. After that, I began wearing a mask, so people wouldn't be so quick to notice I was his son, and it helped me to focus on the ninja code." Kakashi's voice tapered off and he sat silently, looking at Sakura.

"So that's where you began to hold so tightly to the rules, and why you were known as 'Rules Kakashi' for awhile, "Sakura said. Kakashi nodded. "What happened to you in Anbu? Tsunade would never let me see the file."

"And rightly so," said Kakashi. "That was the darkest time of my life. Again, this is something I've never told anyone, willingly. Yamanaka Inoichi got in my mind and got the truth, but not without a fight," he said darkly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Ino's dad? But that means that the Hokage sanctioned it and that…"

"Yes, we'll get to that," Kakashi said bitterly. "This isn't something that I'm proud of, and it's something that I'd dearly like to forget. I'm giving you my heart here, Sakura, as a friend, and I beg you not to crush it."

Sakura was shocked. He talked like they were in a romantic relationship, but they weren't. Sakura supposed that bearing your soul as nakedly as Kakashi was counted as almost the same thing. After all, the only thing left was the mask on his face.

"Your heart is safe with me, Kakashi. You kept me safe all those years. Let me return the favor by at least listening," she encouraged.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment, searchingly, and clenched their grasped hands a little tighter. "I don't know why I'm opening up to you like this. It isn't because you remind me of Rin, you're as different from her as night from the day. The only resemblance is how you two cared about me. No, there's something different here. My heart wants to say it's something it's never known, but I am not ready to acknowledge that now and may never be and I'm not even sure if I could define that."

He took a deep breath. "I took too easily to being in Anbu. I wanted to forget, and Anbu was a way to embrace being a ninja and put away all my pain and fears. I was good at it; perhaps the best Anbu Konoha had ever seen. They even said I surpassed my father, and I was only 14 at the time."

"So young," Sakura murmured. Her thumbs stroked Kakashi's hands in a comforting massage.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I threw myself into the job, and took increasingly difficult missions. Something in me began to have a righteous thirst for blood. When I killed in the name of Konoha, it would roar in triumph and the blood… tasted good." Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

"It wasn't a physical taste, but a taste inside my mind," he continued. "And it became more and more thirsty. Soon, the targeted enemies were not the only ones it craved. And I became aware that Wolf was the persona, and Wolf had known my dad. Wolf engulfed me and I existed for the hunt, the prowl and the kill. I became less than human, and barely communicated with anyone. During one mission, Anbu surrounded me and subdued me, but not before I killed 10 of the enemy after they had been captured and were restrained in a group, waiting to be transported to Konoha."

Silence fell, and Sakura let the silence be. Kakashi had bowed his head as if he, too, was observing a moment of silence for the fallen ninja. "Was Pakkun with you then too," Sakura whispered.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "He and the pack bowed to the Alpha Wolf."

After a moment, Kakashi went on. "I woke up in the Konoha interrogation area. Morino Ibiki was there, and Inoichi was in my head, trying to get to the person he knew, the comrade. Wolf wouldn't let him in, and threw him out of my head. They gave me drugs to try and control Wolf, but nothing had an effect. It was as though I had my own personal tailed beast inside me like Naruto."

"What happened to change this?" Sakura asked.

"What they gave me eventually brought me to the brink of death," Kakashi related. "It was the only time that Wolf lost his hold on me. That gave Inoichi time enough to get in my head and begin to try and mend the frayed edges and find the answers to help them put me back together as a sane person. Having a Yamanaka in every thought you've ever had is no picnic. Nothing was hidden from him." Kakashi shuddered. "Thankfully, I recovered chiefly with the help of a friend who kept challenging me and kept my eyes open so that I stayed rooted in reality."

"And Wolf? Is he gone?" Sakura asked, heart in her mouth.

Kakashi said, "He has stayed so, yes. But I don't let my guard down and I am on constant watch. These reactions I have had concern me and make me think he may try to reappear. I do not welcome it but I do not know what to do about it."

Sakura shifted on the bed until she was sitting next to Kakashi again. She put her arm around his shoulders and laid her head against him. "I don't know what the answers are, and when we get back to Konoha I would like to do a full brain scan on you, but for right now, just know you have someone here who cares for you and is pulling for you," Sakura said. "We will find the answers together. You are safe with me."

Kakashi laughed shortly, and stopped as Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows raised dangerously. "With my reputation, you are the one telling me I am safe with you?" he explained as he pulled out his Icha Icha volume, waving it meaningfully. He and Sakura looked at each other for a moment. Sakura finally couldn't hold it in any longer, and began to giggle, a hand to her mouth. Kakashi smirked, then gave in, and the two colors, pink and white, mingled together as Kakashi and Sakura rocked back and forth, laughing and holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura woke as the morning light streamed across the bed. A soft white mop of hair was resting on her shoulder, and she realized they had both fallen asleep, fully clothed, on the bed after laughing so hard the previous night they lost their breath. "So you're awake," Kakashi's voice rumbled as he shifted to look up at her. "I haven't laughed like that in years," he said. "Did you sleep well?" Sakura looked at him concernedly. "I slept great, but you're not disappearing again?" Kakashi replied hesitantly, "give me a little credit, Sakura. I am trying, and after all, we are supposed to be a couple our young charge can learn from. I am comfortable with this if you are, but right now we both need to clean up and then get some food."

Sakura let Kakashi shower first, since she reasoned she used more hot water than he did. He emerged shortly, bare-chested, in slim black dress jeans and crossed to his pack to pull out a nice dark grey turtleneck. Then he added socks and black short boots. A few quick additional motions and she realized that not only had he pulled on the turtleneck and added a fitted black blazer, but he had changed his mask as well.

"Do you ever think you'll let me see your face, Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi answered lightly, "Can't. If you see me, I'll have to kill you."

"Ha ha," Sakura laughed. "You've been watching too many Westerns on movie night at the Jonin headquarters."

Kakashi turned to her and deadpanned, "Go ahead. Make my day," at which Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Okay…. Right turn, Clyde!" she quoted.

Kakashi looked at her. "I enjoyed that movie too, and all of the 'Dirty Harry' movies. I didn't know you liked Westerns and Clint Eastwood too."

"There's probably a lot about me you don't know, but as far as I'm concerned, 'this sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship'"

"Sakura, that's amusing, but our relationship isn't like _Casablanca_ at all. In fact, I really hope it isn't," Kakashi said, suddenly serious.

Sakura looked startled, and quickly said, "No, I didn't think it was either. I meant what I said last night. I was only making fun with movie quotes. And I think we've found something we should do together when we get back to Konoha, but right now I think I need a shower."

When Sakura emerged from the shower, she put on a short dark green patterned skirt and caramel colored turtleneck. She completed her outfit with a long skinny scarf shot through with the green, caramel and a bright rust and knee high brown boots. She found Kakashi out on the balcony overlooking the town, casually leaning on the railing and smoking a cigarette. He looked dashing and dangerous at once and her heart surprised her by its sudden flutter, which she decided to firmly ignore.

"I didn't know you smoked," Sakura commented.

"It's a sometime habit," Kakashi replied. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Sakura said, "though as your medic…"

"I'd rather hear from the friend right now," Kakashi said wryly.

"Then it's not a problem," she smiled. "Let's get something to eat."

They made a nice picture as they walked down the street, the two striking shinobi in civilian clothes. Passersby couldn't decide whether Kakashi was actually older than the pink-haired beauty, or just prematurely white and obviously handsome and mysterious. They had lunch in a nice little café that just happened to have both Kakashi's and Sakura's favorite dishes. They talked and laughed over their meal, and full and happy, decided to walk around and look at the shops.

After the third shopkeeper sighed over the 'young lovers,' Sakura asked Kakashi, "Do you get this much attention all the time?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi said. "Usually it's not quite this pronounced. It's more because of you, you know."

"Me? You've got to be kidding. Ino always said," and there Sakura's words were stopped short as Kakashi whirled her around to look at her sternly.

"Ino was always jealous of your beauty and took advantage of your natural shyness to bully you about it. You are beautiful, Sakura, and you should never let anyone else tell you differently." Sakura's face flushed lightly as she looked up shyly at Kakashi through her eyelashes. Kakashi shut his mouth quickly as his eyes locked with Sakura's and he tried not to look at her inviting lips. He flushed above his mask, but he was determined to stand his ground and not give in to the desire to disappear.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted. "You have a message, Boss." Both Sakura and Kakashi looked down to find Pakkun regarding them interestedly. "Pakkun, this isn't what you think, it's…" "All for the mission, of course," Pakkun answered wisely to Kakashi, giving a wink to Sakura. "You look nice, and your hair smells good. What kind of shampoo do you use?" "Ah, Pakkun, did Tsunade have a message for us, or did you come here to discuss shampoo?" Kakashi tersely asked.

Pakkun relayed that the timeframe for the arranged marriage of the daimyo's son had been shortened by threat of impending war because he wanted him to be married in peacetime. They needed to leave the next day for the Land of Honey. Kakashi sent Pakkun back to Tsunade with their reply and a short report. Turning and looking down at Sakura, he said, tightly, "Well, now it begins."

Sakura patted his arm. "I think we've made some good headway. We may not have come up with too many specifics to teach the daimyo's son, but we trust each other more, and that's saying something."

Kakashi just looked at her, and squeezed her hand tentatively, saying: "I'd be much more comfortable if we were headed into a whole squad of Iwa nins."

Sakura squeezed it back, and said, "Come on, there's a couple more shops I want to see before the sun goes down." They returned to the room two hours later, with several bags in tow. "Is this what happens every time you go 'looking'?" Kakashi asked, eye crinkling. "Not all the time," Sakura said laughing, as she deposited the bags on the floor. This is mostly," "…for the mission," they both finished simultaneously, laughing. Kakashi broke out a deck of cards and they spent the night trying to outwit each other and telling jokes.

The next day passed without incident as they left the village, and traveled in companionable silence toward the Land of Honey. The land steadily rose as they traversed more hills. As they paused to rest, Sakura said, "You know, neither one of us have trained since we left. We had what amounted to a short practice session with those two runaway ninja, but no real training to speak of. How about we stop early and do a little sparring?

Kakashi looked over at her and grinned. "We're still ahead of time, even with Tsunade's message, and we're not required to travel all night and all day at this point. Sounds like a plan. In fact, right here is a good place to stop." They found a somewhat level clearing a short distance away from where they wanted to camp, and after checking the area, set out the rules. "Okay, Sakura, I can tell you're itching to spar me, but remember, this is a training spar in a different country. We're not in Fire anymore, so we need to be discreet. No earth jutsu, and no knocking me through trees. We don't want anyone knowing we were here."

"Fine," Sakura said. "Just hold that Chidori down. You ready?" Sakura didn't have any time to wait for Kakashi's reply because he disappeared too quickly. But she was ready for him, having anticipated that he would try and appear behind her. As she turned, kunai raised, Kakashi caught the hand with the kunai in it, his Chidori already lit in his other hand. Too late, he realized that Sakura's other hand behind her was charged with chakra.

"Shit," Kakashi thought, his kage bunshin disappearing as it connected with Sakura's fist.

"Smart," Sakura called, but you haven't bested me yet!

"Oh, really?" Kakashi's voice sounded right by her ear and she ducked just in time to feel the buzz as the Chidori passed harmlessly over her head. They kept it up, neither giving the other quarter, until they were almost out of breath and by unspoken agreement, collapsed on the ground together, sitting with their backs together and their knees up for balance.

"I think I got more hits in – I won," Sakura said.

"Your punches certainly pack more of a wallop than they used to," Kakashi growled.

"Admit it," Sakura poked him in the ribs, earning a sharp intake of breath in reply, "I'm just as good as you."

"I'd hate to see you at full killing intent if that was just a spar, true," Kakashi said. "But I think you need to take a look at my ribs. That jab you gave me felt like it had a hot poker attached to it." While Sakura mended Kakashi's broken rib, he carefully watched her chakra control, her hand, her face. And he very carefully looked away once he had searched her face for… something, he didn't know what. He didn't need to get started looking at those green eyes and that pink hair and those slender arms. "Hokay, I think that is good enough, thank you, Sakura." Kakashi rose and limped slightly back to the camp.

"Wait, Kakashi, you still need more healing!"

"Later," Kakashi's gruff voice floated back to her.

Sakura followed Kakashi back, knowing that for some reason, he needed distance just then. She knew he did it as a comfort factor for both of them, but it still bothered her. Maybe, just maybe, someday, he wouldn't feel the need to draw away like that, she thought. He would be able to meet her eyes after looking at her so admiringly, and she would see the unashamed desire… okay, now she was the one that needed distance between herself and the subject. Later that night she was still discomfited by her earlier realization as she snuggled down into her sleeping bag. She honestly had no idea how to deal with those feelings. For now, Sakura supposed, she would keep them unexplored and safely in the back of her mind.

When they changed watch, Kakashi kept taking secretive glances at Sakura. She had called his name in her sleep, twice. The first time there was some alarm in her voice. The second time, it had changed to a wondering, wistful tone. He had been drawn to her side by the first one and stood there, watching her in her sleep. One hand was thrown back over her head and the other one fisted the cover of the sleeping bag. The way she said his name, the second time… oh how he wished he could let himself go and he could begin to acknowledge what she meant to him. This was so new. He hardly even knew what to call it, and he chafed at his nature that wanted to do things he had no business thinking about. If he was concerned about that persona reappearing, what business did he have actually letting his emotions go? There was always the possibility of hurting Sakura as well. "In that case, I will never admit my feelings, whatever they are," Kakashi growled silently to himself.

The next day, Kakashi and Sakura began talking about the subject at hand again: the mission. "So, back to talking about couples," Kakashi started. How about people you've seen who seem to be pretty cool?"

"Well," Sakura began, "there's Chouji's mom and dad… they seem very happy together. She's always cooking for him and Chouji and they're always smiling."

"Yes, that's true," Kakashi said. "It's easy to tell that they seem to like each other."

"Shikamaru's dad is just like him, though," said Sakura. "He thinks everything is troublesome!"

"Don't let that color your opinion though, Sakura. I happen to know that even though he complains a lot, Shikaku really loves Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom."

"Then there's Naruto and Hinata," Sakura said. "Somehow, she's gotten under his skin and been able to tame him – he actually seems like he wants to think things through now and I can actually see him being married to the head of a clan and becoming Hokage."

"No one saw that couple coming, for sure," Kakashi commented. "Her determination finally won out in the end."

Sakura sighed. "Is there any way to know how to encourage someone else that being with the person of the opposite sex is good when you're not sure yourself what to do? This is hard!"

Kakashi smiled in spite of himself. "Perhaps the only way to know what works is to do what works?" he smiled at Sakura.

"Do… what works? What do you mean? As in… me have kind of a relationship… with you?" Sakura's shock betrayed her.

Kakashi looked at Sakura soberly. "I can maintain a transformation jutsu and become someone else, someone younger. Would that help?"

"I… ah….uh…" Sakura began to say. "Whew, that's a lot to take in at once, Kakashi. Let me start by saying that I would love to have a relationship with you but not at the expense of our friendship. That is precious to me and I will not risk it, even for a mission." Here Sakura laid a hand on Kakashi's arm and said gently. "You are perfect to me, Kakashi. I like you the way you are. You don't need to make yourself any younger."

"Not even if I tell you that you can see my face?" Kakashi asked.

"Not even, because that wouldn't really be you," Sakura said. "I like my Kakashi just the way he is." [_And boy how much do we like him_, her Inner piped up.] "Grrr…" a growl escaped Sakura before she could control it.

"Sakura? Am I making you growl now? It won't work if you summon cats, you know." Kakashi playfully asked.

"No, sorry," Sakura shook her head in irritation. "My, uh, inner self likes to make comments at the most inopportune times and it's hell keeping her in check."

Kakashi studied her for a moment soberly. "I think I might know what you mean," he said, leaning a little closer to her, his face serious and his eye focused. Sakura's last breath stuck somewhere in her throat, and the one before that got lost wherever it was supposed to go. Damn, he was scrambling her brains and if he wasn't careful, he was going to complicate things and ruin their friendship. At that moment, Kakashi's face, so perfect and so close to hers, ducked as he attacked her ribs fiendishly and Sakura found her breath again in a fit of laughter as Kakashi tickled her.

"Ah, ha… hee hee… nope… whoop… hey, cut that out, stop tickling me… I … could (_pant_) finger flick (_pant_) you into (_pant_) next week!" Kakashi stopped, watching with delight as Sakura tried to recover, red highlighting her cheeks.

"You enjoyed that way too much, Kakashi!" Sakura accused, eyes flashing. "But now it's your turn!"

"Hey, what are you talking about, I'm not - hey!" And here Kakashi's voice, rising in laughter, gave the lie to his declaration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they crossed into the Land of Honey, Sakura and Kakashi looked around and then at each other. "Who knew it would be so beautiful here? It's like a secret garden," Sakura exclaimed.

"With all of my travels, I've come near here, but never actually had reason to enter the country," Kakashi said. "Not much is even known about it."

"Incoming," Sakura said shortly. Kakashi was already stopped, focusing on the party of traditionally dressed guards just coming into view.

"No chakra," Kakashi said. "Probably the daimyo's greeting committee."

One of the guards stopped a few feet away and bowed shortly. "You are the ninjas from Konoha?" he asked. "We have been expecting you. Please follow us. The daimyo's palace is not far. Lord Honami will be glad you're here." As Sakura and Kakashi walked with the guard, he explained that they were an honor guard sent to greet important guests.

After a short while, they could see the palace over the tops of trees, and then they were ushered through the gates by the guardhouse and into the main courtyard. A servant in traditional dress met them and led them into the receiving hall to await the arrival of the daimyo. Sakura and Kakashi didn't have long to wait, as the door slid open silently and the Daimyo entered the room. "I am honored you are here, and I hope to call you my friends," he began. "I am Honami Toshiie, the daimyo of the Land of Honey. You must be Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura." The Daimyo smiled, bowing deeply to them.

Sakura and Kakashi bowed back, and Kakashi said, "It is a pleasure to serve a friend of Konoha's Council. Please tell us how we can help, Lord Honami."

The daimyo said, "Please, refer to me as Toshiie, when we are alone. My friendship with Homura and Koharu goes back to when they were a team with your Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and I was well acquainted with his son, Sarutobi Asuma. Their deaths were a blow to the world.

"Thank you, Toshiie-san," Kakashi said.

"Let's talk over a meal," Toshiie said, "but first, I'll have one of my servants show you to your room." A servant appeared, and Toshiie said, "Please take Hatake-san and Haruno-san to the room that has been prepared for them."

Kakashi and Sakura followed the servant, who introduced herself as Hotaru, down the hallway and into another building. "This part of the palace was constructed for honored guests," she explained. "We are all glad you are here to help our beloved daimyo and his son. I will serve you while you are here. If there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to call," and she indicated the pull rope in the corner of the room.

Kakashi regarded it thoughtfully. "Your daimyo is a cultured man," he offered.

"Yes, he is well traveled and has no problem integrating ideas he likes from other countries to our land, especially if he thinks they will help us in efficiency."

"Thank you, Hotaru," Kakashi said. "We will freshen up now," and Hotaru bowed herself out of the room after informing them that their meal would be served in three hours.

Sakura looked at the richly appointed room that for all of its lush fabrics and evident cost was not at all opulent, but rather, comfortable in a very nice way. "What do you think of our Daimyo so far?" Kakashi said as he and Sakura went around the room doing the standard check for listening devices and booby traps.

"He seems as he was described to us, as a good man with a good heart, who really cares about his subjects and his country," Sakura replied, as they finished.

"All clear on my sweep," Kakashi said. "Yours?"

"I didn't find anything either," said Sakura.

"What a beautiful place for walks, and reflection," Sakura murmured, looking out at the garden full of still-lush plantings and blooming flowers. The Land of Honey was further south than the Land of Fire, so while their home was in full autumn color, this place was still in summer's final glory.

Turning back to the room, they saw the traditional robes set out for them to wear to dinner; a beautiful kimono with delicate pale pink cherry blossoms on a maroon background edged in pink-gold satin for Sakura, and a plain black kimono for Kakashi, embroidered with light gray cranes. "I guess this takes care of what to wear for the meal with the daimyo," Kakashi said, fingering the kimono. "This reminds me of one my dad had." "I bet that will look really nice on you," Sakura commented. Kakashi looked at her. "I still don't know what to do with comments like that, Sakura," he admitted. "Easy. Accept it and say thank you," Sakura laughed.

This time Sakura showered first, at Kakashi's insistence. She enjoyed the wisteria scented soap, and the beautiful thick towels. When she emerged, Kakashi was nowhere to be found, so she crossed the room in her short bathing yukata to step behind the changing screen. As she slipped into the luxurious kimono, she thought about Kakashi. A part of her didn't want this to end, but she admitted to herself that she was afraid. What if all this had arisen just because of the mission? Would things return to the normalcy of non-communication when they got back? Sakura hoped that wouldn't happen. She was seriously in danger of falling for Hatake Kakashi. She shook her head and slipped her tabi-enclosed feet into the geta sandals. She then twisted her medium length hair up in a messy knot, letting tendrils escape down her neck and on each side of her face, fixing it in place with the inlaid hairsticks provided with the outfit. Finished, she opened the sliding doors and headed out into the garden.

The scent of night blooming jasmine surrounded her, along with the more delicate scent of roses and wisteria. Wandering along a path next to a pool, she sat on a bench, closed her eyes and inhaled, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Sometime later, she heard Kakashi's geta-ed feet coming toward her, and then he sat beside her, smelling deliciously of sandalwood and pine. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful," he said quietly.

Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes closed, enjoying a cool breeze that had sprung up. "I know," Sakura said. "It's so relaxing."

"I wasn't referring to the garden, Sakura," said Kakashi. Sakura's eyes opened and widened as she realized Kakashi was very close to her, looking at her intently.

"I… don't know what to say, thank you," she managed. He had replaced his hitae-ate, standard issue jounin shirt and attached face mask with a stretchy black silk turtleneck pulled up to cover his nose and the bottom of his face. The whole effect, along with the kimono, was stunning.

"Wow, you look more handsome than I imagined." Sakura's feelings betrayed her yet again as the words she spoke spilled before she could corral and tame them.

"Thank you," Kakashi said quietly, and with a sudden shock Sakura realized she could see his mouth through the slightly see-through mask.

"That mask, it… I can see a little…"

"It's ok, Sakura. It's not what you think; I've put a jutsu on the bottom half of my face. I think the daimyo wanted to see it as well, but I can't refuse his good hospitality by not wearing it." And here, Kakashi sat against the bench with his arm across the back of it, behind her and patted his shoulder. "Lean over here, Sakura. I won't bite, and we need to act the part." She stared at Kakashi for a moment, then slowly leaned over against him. His arm gently draped across her shoulders and hugged her to him. They stayed like that, silent, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies and listening to each other breathe, as they were surrounded by the beauty of the garden. Kakashi was surprised at how reluctant he was to separate from Sakura when Hotaru came to call them for dinner.

When they arrived at the richly appointed dining room, the daimyo's face wreathed in smiles as he took in their changed appearances. "You present such a striking couple. I trust you found the clothing to your liking," he said. "I didn't think you would have occasion to pack formal wear with you on your trip here, so I took the liberty in providing it. I hope you don't mind," he finished.

Sakura and Kakashi thanked him for his hospitality, and Sakura especially mentioned how much she enjoyed the kimono.

"It suits you, my dear, and it's yours," he answered. "Please consider that yours as well, Hatake-san. Forgive an old man his foolish ways. I couldn't resist when I found out who was coming, and that you have a budding relationship as well. Oh yes," he continued, in response to their questioning gazes, "your hokage told me this has been something that has been brewing for a long time, and she thought that you two exploring your relationship would be a good match for helping my son." Sakura hid her mouth behind her hand as she glanced at Kakashi with slightly widened eyes.

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat, "I thought as much. But that just plays right into my hands because I have been wanting to admit my feelings to Sakura for quite awhile." "Oh this is wonderful," said the daimyo, clapping his hands.

Sakura couldn't respond. The room faded away and she fled into her mind, even as she noticed someone else enter the room. Was he being serious or was he just in character? [_It would be just like Tsunade to accept a mission and bet on the side, and how much does the Council know? This is just plain strange and I'm not sure I like it!_] her Inner injected. Well, she agreed with her Inner, but thinking about this in depth would have to wait.

"… and this is Sakura," Kakashi's warm voice, filled with pride, crashed into Sakura's consciousness as he introduced Honami Naoto, the daimyo's son.

Sakura tried to make sense of Kakashi's tone as she greeted Naoto, sizing him up. He seemed to live up to his name; he had an open, honest face, although plain for the most part. "Father tells me you're going to provide me with some ninja training prior to the wedding," he said. "Our guards are good men and I have had some basic sword training and taijutsu, but nothing more. I am looking forward to this," he finished, looking at the kunoichi.

"It will be our pleasure, Naoto-san," Sakura murmured, her mind reeling. She didn't know how she got through the rest of the meal, nor could she repeat what was said. Thoughts about Tsunade, Kakashi's comment and the Council swirled and held her mind captive. The more she thought, the more confused she became.

They finished the meal, making light talk, and agreed to meet Naoto the next day for training. When they got back to the room, Sakura disappeared into the bathroom and changed into sneakers, a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Going for a walk," she said tersely, as she passed Kakashi, still in his kimono.

"Wait, Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi called after her.

"Just need to be alone, thanks," Sakura replied as she firmly closed the sliding door behind her.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered to himself. He changed in record time and set off after Sakura. He found her, at the end of the garden, overlooking a koi pond. Seeing him, she got up and moved off into the trees. "Sakura! Talk to me!" He followed after her.

Sakura watched from the top of a pine tree as Kakashi chased after her kage bunshin. It would buy her some much-needed time to think before he caught on and found out her hiding place. Kami, but she needed to figure out what to do. She wished she hadn't started to fall for Kakashi. It made sorting her thoughts so much harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakashi was certain after chasing after Sakura for about twenty minutes that she was not going to stop and talk to him. The chase led away from the daimyo's palace and right at the thirty-minute mark, Sakura disappeared with a 'poof.' Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anger; she'd used a kage bunshin, and because he'd let his feelings get the better of him, he hadn't sensed the fake Sakura. "Damn!" he roared out loud. A sizzling popping sound came from his hand. Strangely out of breath and panicked, he looked down to see faint signs of his trademark Chidori winding around his clenched fist.

"Uh oh, trouble," he thought, and his blood ran cold as his vision blurred. [_Your only trouble is that girl,_] a deep raspy voice filled his mind. Kakashi's heart almost stopped. He knew that voice… [_Long time no see, Kaka-san._] Wolf said with false sincerity. As his vision darkened, Kakashi crumpled to the earth, holding his head in his shaking hands.

When he didn't come back toward the palace, Sakura went looking for him. She found him, curled in a fetal position on the ground, shaking his head and brokenly whispering, "no… no!" She felt his forehead, which was hot, and immediately began a chakra scan to find and heal the fever. Suddenly, viselike hands grasped her wrists and Kakashi's eyes opened with an unearthly white glow.

"Wolf?" Sakura whispered, her heart hammering.

"_Pleased to meet you, finally. You do look like you would be good enough to eat, Kakashi's right_," Kakashi's voice rasped.

"Wait, how did you get in there? You were defeated," Sakura asked aloud.

"_I was invited, pure and simple. You drove him to this,"_ Wolf replied.

"No, I won't believe that!" Sakura shouted. "Kakashi, you had to have been drugged, or something," and she began to channel her chakra to scan his body for poisons.

_"Now, now, play nice,"_ the unnerving voice said. _"I can't have you raining on my parade. It's been a long time since Kaka-san and I played, and I have missed him. But before we have some fun back at the daimyo's palace, I want to taste what I have been hearing so much about,"_ and this time that voice took on a decided leer.

Sakura struggled against the almost inhuman grip. She was drawn down, slowly, against her will, then flipped over on her back as easily as flicking a ragdoll across the room. Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi's body straddled hers. This is not you! Not this way, Kakashi! she thought fiercely, as his face with its white eyes bent closer to her. His mouth latched on to her shoulder with a hungry intensity. Ignoring the fiery response of her body to him, she whispered, "Sorry, Kakashi." The invisible chakra stone imbedded in her forehead glowed pink and burst into life. Her body flushed with the surge of stored chakra and she shouted, "Shannaro!" as with a mighty shove she broke his hold and sent Kakashi's body flying into a tree. His head hit the tree with a sickening crack and he slid down the trunk, his broken body landing in a heap at its roots.

"Oh, Kami, no!" Sakura groaned as she rushed to where Kakashi had fallen. As she began to scan him for injuries, she heard an ominous cracking from the tree above her, as its trunk began to split, heading for the two shinobi. "Shit!" Sakura accessed the stored chakra again, and shoved against the tree, forcing it to land away from them. The resulting boom caused Kakashi to moan, and she whipped her head back to see one dark eye and one red and black eye looking at her through a haze of pain.

"Can you make the world stop spinning, Sakura?" he asked brokenly as his body started to tremble.

"Hold on, Kakashi, you're starting to go into shock. Let me have a look at you," Sakura soothed. She tensed, and her hands glowed green as the cool healing chakra flowed. Slowly his body relaxed, but Sakura wouldn't let her guard down until she had explored every inch of his body for injuries. She healed a couple of fractured ribs and a broken shoulder, but thankfully, his head seemed to be all right.

Sitting up and wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sakura looked around. Evening was beginning to set in. The daimyo's guard should be looking for them soon, since Hotaru would have reported their absence. Kakashi rested, his face finally looking peaceful. Sakura smoothed his hair out of his face. "What am I going to do with you, Kakashi?" she wondered out loud.

His eyes opened, and he mumbled, amused, "I don't know. Keep me?"

Sakura almost cursed out loud again. "You weren't supposed to hear that. You make it hard to stay mad at you though, you know?"

"Why were you mad at me, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"We should discuss that later," Sakura said firmly. "In fact, here comes the daimyo's guard. Come on, let's get you back to the palace."

She explained they had been sparring and Kakashi had taken a bad hit. After reassuring the guards that they could and would return shortly, the guards left. Kakashi sat up, stiffly, then stood up. "I think I'm ready to go back," he said, then swayed.

"Careful there, speedy," said Sakura. "Hold on to me and we'll get back one step at a time." The two shinobi made it back slowly, and Kakashi laid down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura, sitting next to him.

"Like I got thrown through a tree, and my head is pounding," Kakashi said. When did Tsunade teach you her crazy mighty push?

"When Naruto was training with Jiraiya," Sakura said. "I only use it in dire situations. If I use it too much I need to use the youth jutsu to restore my body, and that ages your real body twice as fast as it keeps you young. Now, I suspect some kind of hallucinogen made you freak out. Stay still." The green glow on Sakura's hands wavered.

"Your chakra is down, Sakura, can't this wait?" he asked, frowning.

"We don't have time. I can't risk losing vital information because this absorbs into your body," Sakura said. "Just a little longer… there, I've got you, you little demon," and she lifted her hand which had a miniscule puddle of ugly purple liquid floating on top of her green chakra. Satisfied, Sakura threw it into the bushes, then raised her head and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "Baby rose seeds," she said.

"Baby rose seeds?" Kakashi said, perplexed.

"You were drugged, Kakashi. Someone put baby rose seeds in your food. They are a severe hallucinogenic," Sakura said sternly. "But who?"

"I wouldn't think it would be the daimyo," Kakashi said. "Perhaps one of the …"

Sakura laid a finger across his lips, and gathering her chakra again, scanned the room, finding a listening device in one of the plants, and a tiny camera hidden in a corner panel. She disabled the listening device and crushed the camera lens between her thumb and index finger.

"We'll do another scan in the morning, then seal the windows and the doors. That should keep anyone from bothering us," Kakashi said darkly. "But I'm curious, what happened? I thought I remembered something, but it's gone now."

"Somehow, the hallucinogenic made you think Wolf was back in control, and you tried to act like him. In your mind he made the mistake of trying to get one over on me, and that's when you woke up with me healing your broken bones."

Kakashi sat up, stunned, and started to speak. "I remember his voice coming out of my mouth," he said. "I felt like I was being controlled against my will. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"That wasn't real, Kakashi. You were under the influence of a severe hallucinogenic. You were having a really bad trip. Remember Naruto and the wild mushrooms he convinced Teuchi to put in his ramen? That was no more you than I could pretend to be the daimyo and pull it off with no chakra."

"Not me? It was so real, though," Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with a worried frown.

"Trust me, it wasn't you. Hallucinogens play on the fears stuck in the recesses of your mind. Your horror of Wolf showing up again…"

" … and hurting you in the process," Kakashi interrupted, "drove me absolutely crazy. God, Sakura, I'd die if I hurt you."

"Ok, I need to get some things straight before you say any more mushy stuff like that in front of other people. I need to know what's going on. Tsunade sent us here to force us together?"

"I think it was just karma, Sakura. Events played into her hand, even though it might look like she orchestrated things a bit."

"Orchestrated? How about this: she flat out meddled with us, Kakashi! How can you be so calm about it?" Sakura's temple began beating dangerously and her Inner clenched her fists.

"Frankly, before this week, I thought hell would freeze over before I would consider anything like this, or before you would even look my way," he responded tersely. "I wasn't exactly lying to the daimyo, and everything else I've told you on this trip has been the truth. I probably should have told you we started the mission but I honestly didn't think it would come up. I was a fool for thinking this mission could be completed under standard shinobi rules."

"You always taught us to look underneath the underneath, Kakashi."

"Yes, and I had no idea what I would find, either," he responded. "Sakura, I wouldn't hurt you for the world, or willingly deceive you. You've done something for me this past week that no one's been able to do since I was very young: you've given me a friend. More than that, you've given me someone I'd like to be around for a long time. This is not a declaration; but a statement: I'm not willing to give you up as a friend and I will fight with whatever I have to keep that friendship. Forgive me?"

Sakura looked at him and said, "If that's what happens when I punch your lights out, I should have done it a long time ago."

Epilogue

Sounds of swordplay rang out in the courtyard, and the setting sun illuminated the concentration on Kakashi's and Naoto's faces as they sparred. The daimyo and Sakura stood off to the side watching the contest.

"Did I miss your teaching session again, my dear?" The daimyo asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was teaching Naoto to refine his taijutsu techniques a little earlier, Toshiie-san," Sakura answered with real regret. In the succeeding week they had been there, Naoto had shown real growth in his combat skills, and the daimyo especially loved seeing her work with him. He was fascinated by her, and even asked her to demonstrate her earth breaking jutsu (outside the palace walls of course) for him. She had quite a soft spot in her heart for the old man.

"Your son is going to be a good ruler," she said softly.

"Yes he is," Toshiie said. "And thanks to you and Kakashi, he will start out his marriage and his rule with a solid relationship."

"We didn't do very much in that regard, sir," Kakashi said, coming over with Naoto in tow. "He already had a very good understanding of human nature, thanks to you. "

"Still, if you two hadn't been sent here, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to put it into practice," Naoto said. A wide smile suddenly slit his face as his fiancé appeared at the courtyard gate. "If you'll excuse me," Naoto said, "I need to tend to the most beautiful flower in my garden."

After Naoto and Princess Lilly disappeared, Toshiie looked at Kakashi and Sakura. "Are you two going to make an old man doubly happy by announcing your engagement while you're here?" he asked.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other. "Well, I think we've got some more getting to know each other to do," Kakashi said. "That is, as long as you don't let the cook experiment with baby rose seeds again."

Toshiie became extremely focused on a butterfly hovering near some clematis vines. "Well, it just proves you can't believe everything you read in a book, even if the author is from a Hidden Village," he said, sighing. "Still, I wish it would have worked. What I would have given to have a double wedding on my estate!"

Smiling at them and shaking his head slowly, he went back into the house, leaving Kakashi and Sakura in the courtyard alone.

Sakura joined Kakashi on the balcony later that night. He stood with his back to her, casually handsome in jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. "Ryo for your thoughts," she said lightly, moving to stand next to him. "I'm thinking it's very possible the daimyo was right," Kakashi said, looking down at her.

"Right? About what?" Sakura asked as her eyes lifted to meet Kakashi's eyes … and her breath left her completely as she stared at his mask less face.

"What's wrong, Sakura? This isn't anything you haven't at least glimpsed before," Kakashi chuckled. "There was never any jutsu on my face … I simply wanted you to get used to it slowly so it wouldn't shock you that I wasn't wearing the mask," he explained.

Sakura simply stared at him, her eyes roving over his face. She shut her eyes and made a wish. Kakashi bent down and kissed her lips lightly, experimentally, then deepening the kiss as he put his arms around Sakura and drew her to himself. When she opened them, a shooting star streaked across the heavens behind Kakashi. She snuggled against him, and sighed happily.

"What was the sigh for?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't tell you. I'd have to kill you if I told you," Sakura said with a sly grin. "Actually, I was thinking how this worked out pretty well, even if we had no idea what to do at the beginning. Do you think Tsunade will consider this mission a success?"

"Oh, I think she will," Kakashi said. "Considering the daimyo's son is happily getting married to the love of his life and the impending war was nothing but a rumor started by a doting father to make sure the Council wouldn't make Tsunade back out on this mission." He shifted, reaching inside his pocket, but Sakura was faster.

"Allow me," she said, flicking his lighter to life. It ended with a cigarette.


End file.
